Don't Let it Happen Again
by BlackBandit111
Summary: Spock, inadvertently, forms a habit. Spirk fluffiness abound. (Slash.)


_Hey Trekkies. So 1Me and my thoughts1 I'm sorry that this isn't the deathfic you asked me for, but it'll be written soon; I wrote this one a long while ago and just thought to myself "hey look, a fic a wrote a long time ago; guess it's time to dust that one off and post it for someone" so there you have it. Although it isn't the death fic yet I hope y'all enjoy it! _

_**Also if you guys want to request an actual ONESHOT for me write,** like, I'll write it. I like prompts as long as they're not inappropriate and M rated and will do my best to get through them! Thanks, and I hope you like this!_

* * *

><p>"Relax, Spock, it's just a little exploration of a new planet," Jim says easily, dancing around him to open the drawer to pull on his yellow captaincy shirt. Spock stands in the center of the room, his blue shirt already pressed and on, and doesn't say anything, conveying his worry through his silence.<p>

Jim glances back at him, brows drawing together. "Aw, Spock," he says, and if it's fond and exasperated and loving all at once they don't say anything about it, Jim instead releasing his shirt and throwing it over the back of the desk chair. He takes Spock's upper arms gently in his calloused hands- because Jim is anything but cruel and always, always so tender around Spock when they're alone- and rubs his thumbs along Spock's sleeves. "I swear I'll be careful," Jim says softly, and when Spock merely purses his lips he takes the Vulcan in for a hug, wrapping his arms around his back. "I'll be fine," Jim promises with a twinkle in his eyes.

_But where is Jim now?_ Thinks Spock with barely concealed panic, his fingers tapping incessantly against the arm of the Captain's chair on the Bridge. "Play back the message, Mr. Sulu," Spock requests calmly, but inside he is screaming. Jim is in trouble and Spock had a terrible feeling about this and he should not have let Jim go alone, but Jim's argument was that he was putting Spock in charge during his absence-

"_Spock?!" _McCoy's voice is sharp and tinged with his Southern drawl, which happens when he isn't paying attention, stressed, or generally nervous. "_Spock you pointy eared bastard, you better-" _static- "_Jim's not-" _more static- "_trouble, something's gone wr-" _more static, a whistling sound- "_hurt, and I don't know what else, but Uhura's fine and there are no natives we can-" _static, a few troublesome beeps- "_help! Beam us-" _static, and Spock hopes he never has to hear the sound of it again after this- "_-Coy out." _Then faintly, in the background just before the message ends, is: "_Spock-!" _In Jim's weak and rather strained voice.

Damn it all to Romulus that Spock can't seem to find them, that Chekov can't get their coordinates and Scotty is trying his damnedest to get the _Enterprise _to work her magic and find them already, because that's Jim and Jim needs him and he can't do anything by sitting here-

But suddenly Chekov's young and incredibly triumphant sounding, "Ha!" along with a few victorious words in Russian are all the warning he has as Jim, McCoy, and Uhura come stumbling through the transporter pad and into the room.

Spock heart is in his throat as Jim nearly falls to his knees, a dazed expression on his face, and before he can even register that his body is moving he has Jim caught in an embrace so tight it could break him, but Spock doesn't care because he can feel Jim and all he feels is _nauseous _and maybe a little _dizzy _but mostly _relieved safe home warm_ and something distinctly saying _Spock._

"Spock-" Jim tries to say but Spock won't let him, and before he can stop himself he has Jim's lips against his own, his hand on the back of the human's head as he tries to get them impossibly closer because _damn it _he was so, so worried even when he'd known it wouldn't help and he was admittedly emotionally compromised but couldn't leave because he'd thought- well, he'd _thought-_

He refuses to let himself reconsider what he'd thought, instead pulling away and looking at Jim firmly but not unkindly, releasing him after realizing just how strong his hold was. Jim offers a cheeky shit eating grin and a knowing twinkle in his eyes, but truly he looks more than a little relieved, and Spock's head whips around as McCoy says, "there was a steep drop covered up by some weird blue grass, and damn it Jim I thought you were gone for good!"

Spock's eyes narrow as he turns back to his Captain, and he forces his voice to be steady. He knows his face is expressionless once again (after he had lost the little control he'd had left upon seeing Jim safe) and says, "Captain, did I not say it was unwise to perform this mission-"

And Jim just laughs and kisses him again to shut him up and says in response, "Spock, don't ever change, mmkay?"

Spock may not understand fully what Jim is trying to say, but he gets the gist and shuts up anyway.

It is only then that he realizes the Bridge has gone quiet, and suddenly Jim is tensed against him. Spock's fingertips brush Jim's shoulder (which is swelling a little, Spock notes, and he concludes that it the muscle has only been strained) and feels a flash of what he determines to be _apprehension_.

Spock turns back calmly to the crew and feels Jim's apprehension melt away to something far more joyful (something that reminds Spock of the warm embraces his mother would gift him with, the proud looks his father sent his way, the sunshine after rain but the smell of waves against rocks) and so sunny that Spock can't help but feel uplifted.

The crew is grinning from ear to ear- Chekov, Sulu, and Uhura especially brightly- and all are looking so damn smug with themselves that it's a miracle Jim isn't calling them out on it. Spock hears McCoy mutter something under his breath which sounds suspiciously like "_finally", _and Spock can't help the small curve of his lips. They should not have underestimated their family, Spock recognizes now, because they all had known about it. Perhaps before even he and Jim had.

Jim clears his throat. "As much as I like the attention, I'd like to get away from this planet as soon as humanly possible. Sulu! Warp speed, please."

"On it, Captain!" Sulu calls and something in his voice is suspiciously gleeful, but Spock doesn't have the time to analyze it, as Jim is abruptly yanked away.

McCoy fusses like a mother hen, clucking around Jim and prodding at his shoulder quizzically. "Really Bones, I'm fine," Jim is saying, "it's just a sprain, is all; I can handle it."

"Dammit Jim," McCoy exclaims angrily, but Spock knows enough that it's more from protection than aggravation, "let me check this over or so help me I will hypo you into the next century."

The threat sounds real enough and makes Jim go still, and Spock raises a brow slightly at his partner, who sends him another thousand watt grin. "Hey Spock, now that the crew knows, can we make out on the Bridge more often?"

The crew chokes.

"No, Jim," Spock responds dutifully. "I doubt the crew members would appreciate being scarred in such a manner."

Jim pouts. "But Spooooooock," Jim whines, pulling out the infamous puppy dog eyes, but Spock remains firm, only giving Jim his 'fight me on this and there will be consequences' look. Jim deflates. "You're no fun," he tells Spock.

"It is not in my job description to be entertaining," he replies, clasping his hands behind his back. "You of all people should be aware of this."

Jim rolls his eyes as McCoy finishes his evaluation. "Alright," McCoy concedes gruffly. "You seem mostly fine. That arm should stay immobile for the next couple of days and so help me, Jim," he adds roughly when he sees Jim's mouth open to protest, "if I catch word of you moving it when you're not supposed to, you will need a lot more than a green blooded bodyguard to protect you from me."

Jim bats McCoy's arm. "Bones, no need to be a grump," he says, a mischievous glint in his eye. "What if Spock and me-"

"Jim," Spock warns, and Jim's gaze darts to him. He sighs dramatically.

"Fiiiiine," he says, and stretches a little, rubbing subconsciously at his shoulder. "Alright, well, I'm ready for a drink and a nap, so...Spock, you have the con for now." Jim exits the room with the same air as he enters, and a little energy seems to recede from the crew members as they feel their lively Captain's absence. Spock sighs, staring after Jim, and decides, _just this once._

"Mr. Sulu, you have the con," he says quietly, and Sulu nods as Spock whisks from the room.

The last thing he hears on the way out is Uhura's joyful exclamation and sound of laughter as there is murmur about exchanging credits.

**. . .**

A couple of months go by and, subconsciously, Spock has formed a habit.

Whenever Jim gives him command to go away on another dangerous away mission, when he returns Spock is always waiting with a kiss. Somedays it's human, somedays it's Vulcan; Spock doesn't really keep track or notice, actually, so caught up in his relief that Jim is back and fine and safe once again where Spock can watch over him.

When Jim beams back up one day from a relatively boring conversation with another ambassador about joining Starfleet, Spock is enraptured in the paperwork he has to cover, so he misses the reflection of disappointment in Jim's electric blue eyes. However, he does hear the stifled gasp, the "Mr. Spock, you didn't!" And immediately he knows what Jim is talking about.

In a flash, he's out of his seat and on his feet, a blush rising to his cheeks. McCoy bursts into hysterical laughter somewhere to Spock's left, which he ignores. He also refuses to acknowledgement of, "oh my God, his cheeks turn _lime!"_

And instead presses his lips softly to Jim's. "My apologies, Captain," he murmurs against Jim's soft lips, to which they curve up into a smile.

"Just don't let it happen again," Jim mutters in response, his eyes twinkling.

And Spock doesn't.

* * *

><p><em>So that'd be my first Star Trek fanfic. How was it? Characterization? Syntax? Did we like it, hate it, have any constructive criticism or praise for it? If so, leave me a comment on your thoughts and thanks for reading! <em>


End file.
